disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney-MGM Studios New York
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York (Formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios New York 'from 2001 - 2008) is is a fanon film industry-themed amusement park and resort complex owned by the Walt Disney Company at [[Disney New York Resort|'Disney New York Resort]] right nextdoor to [[Disneyland New York|'Disneyland New York']] ' The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Eally December due to the cold weather. The Park Opened on March 21,2001. Lands '''Upcoming' * Marvel Superhero City '''- an upcoming area themed to Marvel Comic's '''Openeing Date: '''March 22, 2020. '''Current * Front Lot - An Area that is themed to the glamorous administration areas of Hollywood movie studios from the "golden age" of movies in the 1930s. It serves as the main entrance area of the park Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 ' * '''Hollywood '- an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 ' * '''Streets of America '- An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Production Courtyard - An Area themed to a studio lot Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard '- An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ** 'Gravity Falls '- A sub-area based off of the show Gravity Falls made by Alex Hirsch. 'Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * '''San Francisco - '''An area themed to San Francisco. Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Paradise Pier - An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pixar Place - An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 ** '''Toy Story Land '- An area themed to Toy Story 'Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms ** '''A Cars Land '- A Cars themed land 'Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. ** '''A Bugs Land '- A Bugs Life themed land 'Openeing Date:'March 25,2003 * '''Backlot - An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) - A Playhosue Disney/Disney Junior themed kids area. Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Former * Bountiful Valley Farms - A Fram themed land Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Attractions/Shops/Restaurants Front Lot An Area that serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earffel Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 ' '''Attractions' * Radio Disney Coaster ''' - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Radio Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Operates from: '''Late March to Late November '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2004 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” * Earffel Tower '- a faux water tower that serves as the parks main icon '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'The Sorcerer's Hat '- a Sorcerer's Hat that servese as the parks seconed icon 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Red Car Trolley '- A Trolley attraction 'Map Info: '''Ding! Ding! Hop aboard for a ride on Front Lot and throughout Hollywood. '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''The Great Movie Ride - a dark ride attraction Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Coca Cola and Turner Classic Movies * Walt Disney Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Walt Disney, the founder of Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Stores * Crossroads of the World - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Movieland Memorabilia - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Oscar's Superstation - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Co - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Shop - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * 'Studio Showcase '- TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Superstar Shop - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Tailor to the Stars - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Engine Ears Toys - A Toy Store. Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''Greetings from California - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''Radio Disney Store - A store at the exit of Radio Disney Coaster Opening Date: '''March 25, 2004 * '''Oswald's Gas & Oil - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Legends - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Store - A themed store with an array of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort ' Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * Walt Disney Studio Christmas Store - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Carthay Circle Restaurant - A Upscale, modern global cuisine served in a replica of an iconic theater from Hollywood's golden age. Openeing Date: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Brown Derby - Clone of famed Hollywood eatery with classic movie decor & a New American menu starring Cobb salad. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Café, and Bakery - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: Starbucks * Trolley Treats - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Backstage Restaurant - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Soundstage Restaurant '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Baker's Field Bakery - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Mcdonald's At Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios '- a McDonald's restaurant 'Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 - TBA Openeing Date: 'March 16,2011 * '''Cinnabon '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Hollywood an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current 'Attractions' * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith '''- A Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster. '''Map Info: Race through the darkened freeways of Los Angeles in a super-stretch limo to the rockin' tunes of Aerosmith. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Hanes '''Height restriction: 48” * Fantasmic! - A nighttime show attraction.Map Info: 'See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Mickey’s dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical. '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Goofy's Superstar Limo '- A dark ride that features famous and iconic disney characters 'Openeing Date:'February 15, 2003 '''Map Info: TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Replaced:'Superstar Limo * 'Golden Bridge to San Francisco '- TBA '''Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Sounds Dangerous! '- an audio show '''Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - A an accelerated drop tower dark ride Map Info: '''Hurtle up and down aboard a haunted, elevator-themed ride. You’re about to enter… The Twilight Zone! '''Openeing Date: '''May 6, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Red Car Trolley '- A Trolley attraction '''Map Info: '''Ding! Ding! Hop aboard for a ride on Front Lot and throughout Hollywood. '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Former Attractions * Superstar Limo '- A dark ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''December 21,2001 '''Triva: The reason why Superstar Limo in the park closed is because Superstar Limo was criticized amongst Internet writers as lacking, poor in concept, and limited in having a motivating story, spurred by rumors of the elimination during its development phase of a more exciting "paparazzi chase" storyline, which was deemed inappropriate after the death of Princess Diana later in earlly 2003 it got replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo Replaced By: '''Goofy's Superstar Limo '''Stores * Rock Around the Shop - Survive Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith then walk this way for Aerosmith gear, music- and ride-related items. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Keystone Clothiers - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Writer's Stop - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Mickey's of Hollywood - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Photo - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Hollywood Tower Hotel Collection - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Darkroom - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Studio Store - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Award Wieners - Counter-service spot for a variety of sausages, fries & more inside Disney California Adventure. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Schmoozies! - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Bar - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Annette's Diner - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers,milkshakes,French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Streets of America An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure - A playground attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Muppet*Vision 3D - A 3D film attraction Map Info: 'Experience the magic of the Muppets during a hilarious, eye-popping film and live-action extravaganza.'Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Trivia: '''TBA. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''American Dragon Jake Long: The Ride – 3D motion based dark ride. Map Info: '''TBA. Opening Date:' May 21,2009 '''Stores' * It's a Wonderful Shop - A Christmas Store. Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store. 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Muppet Studio Store '- A store at the exit of Muppet*Vision 3D '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''PizzeRizzo - a pizza restaurant. Openeing Date:'''March 16,2018 * '''Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Production Courtyard An Area themed to a studio lot Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current 'Attractions' * CineMagic - a theatre show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 31,2003 * 'The American Idol Experience '- A live theme park attraction 'Map info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 24,2008 '''Closing Date: '''August 31, 2014. '''Reopening Date: '''September 23, 2018 '''Replaced By: For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration Replaced: '''Get Happy...With ABC! '''Former Attractions * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration '- a musical show based on Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen '''Map info: '''Delight as Frozen springs to life in this lively retelling—packed with a flurry of stories, songs and sing-alongs. '''Openeing Date: '''January 7, 2015. '''Closing Date: '''March 3, 2018. '''Replaced By: '''The American Idol Experience (Reopening). '''Replaced:'The American Idol Experience * '''Get Happy...With ABC! - a live stage show attraction. Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date: '''October 13,2002 '''Closeing Date: '''August 31,2007.'Replaced By: 'American Idol Experience * '''Disney's One Saturday Morning Live '- a live stage show themed after ABC Saturday morning block One Saturday Morning and featured characters from Recess, Disney's Doug, and Pepper Ann, and occurred every Saturday. 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''August 30,2002. '''Replaced By: '''Get Happy...With ABC! ' '''Stores' * Tower Hotel Gifts - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Television Studios Kiosk - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pin Trading Station - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Planet Hollywood Super Store '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Stars Restaurant - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * 'Hollywood & Lime '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant '- Diners sit in car-shaped booths while watching this eatery's retro flicks & eating American grub. 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Speciality Ice Cream '- TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Kool Zone - '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co. - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Animation Courtyard An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Disney Animation Building '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ** '''Animation Academy - TBA Map info: '''Discover how Disney characters are brought to life during a hands-on presentation with a Disney artist. ** '''Draw the Animation - a show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ** '''Sorcerer's Workshop - TBA Map info: 'At this destination in the Disney Animation Building, learn how the animated characters spring to life through 2 hands-on exhibits. '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ** 'Animation Close-Up '- TBA 'Map info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'House Of Mouse '- A 3-D motion simulator/dark ride simaler and useing the same technology type from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Map info: '''Take a wild tour through Toontown on you way to The House Of Mouse But Wach out as all the Disney Villains are here to crash Mickey's party and to take over the House of Mouse will you save the House Of Mouse ? '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Flying Planes - a spinner ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Animagic - a live show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Mickey and the Magician '- a live show attraction 'Map info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date:'April 21,2017 '''Stores * In Character '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Disney Animation Gallery '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Animagique Kiosk - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''In Character- a Disney costume shop Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''The House Of Mouse Store '- A store at the exit of The House Of Mouse 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * House Of Mouse Cafe '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard Catering Co - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Gravity Falls A sub-area based off of the show Gravity Falls made by Alex Hirsch. Openeing Date:'''June 14, 2015 '''Attractions * Gravity Falls Mystery Tour '- A Zierer multi-launching steel roller coaster that is siamler to Verbolten at Busch Gardens Williamsburg and Expedition Everest at Disney's Animal Kingdom.'Map info: 'Zoom through Gravity Falls on a high speed rollercoaster as you dodge the Gobblewonker and avoid zombies on this tour-gone-wrong!,but be prepared to go backwards and go back forwards and plunge down an 110ft drop!. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Grunkle Stan's Gobblewonker Hunt- A Intamin river rapids ride Map Info: 'On this crazy water ride, hunt down the Gobblewonker and try to avoid its attacks at the same time.'Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Gravity Falls: Escape from the Bunker '- A ride similar to Journey To The Center Of The Earth at Tokyo Disney Sea 'Map info: '''On this dark rollercoaster ride with sharp turns and sudden dips, travel through the Bunker and escape a chase from the Shapeshifter as it transforms into different entities and tries to hunt you down. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Height restriction: 46” * Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt - mini-golf course attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * 'Mystery Shack ' - A walkthrough attraction 'Map Info: '''Look at some "attractions" from the show and then visit the gift shop. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * 'Watertower '- TBA 'Map Info: '''Ride to the top in an elevator to a real watertower and look at the great view of the Park. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Stores * Mystery Shack '-' 'A gift shop with Gravity Falls merchandise. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * 'Gnome's Hideout '-''' 'Buy some Disney merch here. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Greasy's Diner - A great breakfast and lunch place with traditional dishes such as hot dogs and pancakes. Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * '''Manotaur BBQ Cave '- A BBQ inside the Manotaur cave. EAT LIKE A MAN... OTAUR! 'Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''San Francisco An area themed to San Francisco.Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Boradwalk Bridge to Paradise Pier '''- TBA Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * 'Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway '- A Trackless dark ride 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''March 27,2019.'Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Soarin Over California '- a flight motion simulator '''Map Info: '''Feel the wind race across your face during a breezy airborne flight above some of the most breathtaking wonders throughout California '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Captain EO Tribute '- A 3D science fiction film ''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 9, 2010 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar '- TBA ''''Map Info:'Step into the minds of Walt Disney Imagineers to see how "blue-sky" ideas turn into reality—from concept to completion Openeing Date: '''October 22, 2008 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Disney Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 ' ''' '''Former Attractions * TBA Stores * Reel Vogue - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''New York Mets/San Francisco Giants Store - A sports themed store Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001. '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * 50's Prime Time Café '''- Family-friendly joint dishing hearty portions of comfort food in digs with 1950s-era flair. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''McDonald's Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To McDonald's. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Paradise Pier An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * New York Screamin '''- A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster. '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 48” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Maliboomer - A S&S space shot launch tower Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” Operates from: 'Late March to Late November * '''Mickey's Fun Wheel '- A a 160-foot (48.8 m) tall eccentric wheel '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” (Formerly know as: '''Sun Wheel from 2001 - 2009) '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''S.S. Rustworthy - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Games of the Boardwalk - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Mulholland Madness - A MACK rides wild mouse coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 42” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Silly Symphony Swings - A Zierer wave swinger attraction Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Operates from: 'Late March to Early December ('Formerly know as: Orange Stinger from 2001 - 2009) * Golden Zephyr - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Jumpin' Jellyfish - A Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''World of Color - A dally nighttime show Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''June 13,2011 * '''LuminAria – a World Of Color holday overlay Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Stores * Sunset Club Couture '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Dinosaur Jack's Sunglass Shack - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''New York Screamin Cam '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Midway Mercantile ' '- TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Sideshow Shirts '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Souvenir 66 '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Pacific Ocean Photos '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Treasures In Paradise '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pizza Oom Mow Mow - a Pizza restaurant Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Reboundo Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Hot Dog Hut - a hot dog restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Malibu-Ritos - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Pixar Place An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas such as Toy Story Land,Cars Land and A Bugs Land Openeing Date:'''March 25,2006 '''Attractions * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! - A dark ride attraction Map Info: 'Take off on a wild taxi ride through a wacky world inhabitated by monsters—and one child—on this attraction inspired by the movie. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds - A 3-D motion based Trackless dark ride based on the 2015 fmovie of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''May 24,2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure - A water coaster simaler to Journey to Atlantis at Seaworld Orlando and Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November '''Height restriction: 42” * UP ! - A flight motion simulator based on the 2009 flim of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''June 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Crush's Coaster - A Maurer Söhne spinning roller coaster Map Info: 'Spin, dive and fight against the current as you get swept up in a whirlpool of adventure. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” * The Seas with Nemo & Friends - a omnimover dark ride Map Info:'Go under the sea—without getting wet—on this attraction based on Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo which finds Nemo lost again.'Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Incredicoaster '- A Indoor Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Ratatouille: Remy's Totally Top Adventure '- A 3-D motion-based trackless dark ride '''Map Info: '''Rat-pet up to the size of Remy and embark on a frantic chase in a gigantic kitchen.'Openeing Date: '''May 26,2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * PIXAR Studio Store - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Mall - A store at the exit of Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Openeing Date:'''March 25,2006. * '''Memory Lane - a store at the exit of Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds. Openeing Date: '''May 24,2016 * '''At Marianne, Souvenirs of Paris - TBA Openeing Date: 'May 26,2015 * '''SeaRider Store '- A store at the exit of Nemo & Friends SeaRider 'Openeing Date: '''May 25,2018 * '''The IncrediStore '- TBA '''Openeing Date: '''May 27,2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Adorable Snowman Frosted Treats - TBA Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Cafe '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 * '''Angry Dogs Hot Dog Stand - TBA Openeing Date: '''May 24,2016 * '''Bistrot Chez Rémy - TBA Openeing Date: 'May 26,2015 * '''PIXAR Studio Bistro '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 25,2006 '''Toy Story Land the first sub-area in themed to Toy Story Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms '''Attractions * Slinky Dog Dash - A MACK Rides family launch coaster Map Info:'''The story of the ride is that Andy has built a roller coaster using his "Megacoaster Play Kit" and decided to use Slinky as the ride vehicle. The ride can hold up to three vehicles. '''Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 38” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''RC Racer - A Intamin steel shuttle roller coaster. Map Info: '''Andy is up to mischief and you're in for the ride, as his speediest toy car hurtles up and down a 25-metre high half-pipe coaster. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Alien Swirling Saucers - A swinging ride attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around the Claw and Little Green Alien Map Info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop '- A Intamin Paratower, a parachute jump-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Round up your little recruits and march them over to Toy Story Playland for a thrilling parachute drop behind enemy lines. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Woody's Round-Up – an attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around Woody and Bullseye. Map Info:'''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Buzz Lightyear's Space Coaster - A Vekoma family boomerang coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 43” Operates from: 'Late March to Late December * '''Jessie's Critter Carousel '- A carousel attraction 'Map Info:'TBA '''Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cubot - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 * '''Toy Story Midway Mania! - a interactive 4-D dark ride attraction Map Info:'''Ride 'n' blast moving targets at this midway-style, 4D shootin’ game starring popular characters '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Barrel of Monkeys - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2011 * '''Roundup Outfitters - TBA Openeing Date: 'March 21,2011 * '''Andy's Engine '- TBA Openeing Date:' March 21,2011 * '''Woody's Round-Up Store' - TBA Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. * '''Andy's Toy Box - TBA''' Openeing Date:' March 21,2011 * '''Midway Toy Store' - A toy store at the exit of Toy Story Midway Mania! Openeing Date: 'March 21,2011 *'Al's Toy Barn - TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2011 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Jessie's Snack Roundup - TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2011 * Frozen Lollipops Cart -TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2011 * Pizza Planet - A arcade/pizza restaurant Openeing Date: March 21,2011 * Sunnyside Café/Sunnyside Market - Our bright and colorful counter-service food court makes mealtime convenient, scrumptious and fun. Named for the Sunnyside Preschool in Toy Story 3, the café serves a range of mouth-watering dishes to delight the littlest astronauts, the cutest cowpokes and, of course, parents too. Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. * '''Señor Buzz Churros - A Churro stand Openeing Date: March 21,2011 * Poultry Palace - TBA Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. * '''Woody's Lunch Box - TBA Openeing Date: '''July 21,2018. * '''Toy Box Cafe - TBA Openeing Date: 'July 21,2018. '''A Cars Land ' The seconed sub-area inspired by the Disney·Pixar franchise.'''Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. '''Attractions * Radiator Springs Racers - a simulated slot car type dark ride attraction. Map Info: '''Start your engines! Zoom through the desert landscape of Cars Land, inspired by the Disney•Pixar movie Cars. '''Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - A swinging ride attraction Map Info: 'Twirl in time during a tow-tappin’ square dance ride hosted by Mater from the Disney·Pixar movie Cars. '''Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '- A trackless ride attraction '''Map Info: Buckle up—you’re in for a lively ride when these Italian imports roll, reel an’ kick up their wheels in Cars Land! Openeing Date: 'March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cars Race Rally '- A swinging ride attraction '''Map Info: TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Ramone's House of Body Art - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 * '''Sarge's Surplus Hut - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 * '''Radiator Springs Curios - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''Triva: '''renamed Radiator Winter Curios during Christmas '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cozy Cone Motel - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 * '''Flo's V8 Cafe - Route 66-inspired eatery offering traditional American classics in chill digs, plus outdoor seating. Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 * '''Fillmore's Taste-in - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 24,2013 '''A Bugs Land The third and final sub-area themed after the 1998 Disney·Pixar film A Bug's Life.Openeing Date:'''March 25,2003 '''Attractions * Flik's Flyers - a flying spinner ride Map Info: 'Hop inside a discarded food carton for a gentle flight above Flik’s Fun Fair. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Heimlech's Chew Chew Train - a train ride attraction thats in the shape of Heimlich, the German-accented caterpillar from the film Map Info: 'Ride atop the Bavarian caterpillar from Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life on a fragrant journey through his favorite food. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Francis' Ladybug Boogie - A teacup style attraction Map Info: '''Take a tuneful spin atop a ladybug’s back at this swingin’ attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Princess Dot's Puddle Park - a water-type play area Map Info:'Splash the day away at this wacky water play area themed like a leaky hose and spigot—inspired by A Bug's Life. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies - a bumper car ride style attraction Map Info:'Bump and steer your way around a swarm of "buggies” at this attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Openeing Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''It's Tough to be a Bug! - A 9-minute-long 3-D show based on Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life. Map Info: 'Discover what it’s like to be a bug during this 3D film and live show inspired by the Disney•Pixar film A Bug’s Life.'Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Flik's Bug Coaster - A Zierer steel family-style roller coaster similar to Catwoman's Whip at Six Flags New England. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 41” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Stores * A Bugs Store - A bugs life themed store. Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Heimlech's Chew Chew Cafe '''- TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Backlot ''' An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Armageddon - The Special Effects - A sound effects attraction Map Info:'''Rocket over to the Backlot for an explosive special effects experience in a spacecraft's control room. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show - A a stunt show attraction Map Info:'Zoom over to Backlot for a sensational, wheel-screeching Disney' stunt show featuring some familiar Disney gas guzzlers. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic '- A tram tour ride attraction. 'Map Info:'Take a relaxing tour around Production Courtyard, but don't get too comfortable, as an explosive disaster is just around the corner. '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Stores * Backlot Accessory Trucks - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''Tram Lot - A store at the exit of Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Blockbuster Café '''- TBA '''Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''Backlot Express - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''ABC Soap Opera Bistro - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) A Playhosue Disney/Disney Junior themed kids area. Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Current Attractions * Playhouse Disney Walkthrough ''' - a live play area attraction '''Map Info: '''Kids, come shake it at the newest high-energy dance block TV show Playhouse Disney, filled with your favorite Characters and music! '''Openeing Date: '''February 14, 2011 * '''Bear in the Big Blue House - a walkthrough attraction Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'March 1, 2002 * '''Woodland Valley '- TBA * 'Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun '- A inverted dark ride simler to E.T Advntutre at Universal Studios Florida And Seasme Street Spaghetti Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore. '''Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Pooh's Hunny Coaster - A Vekoma Roller Skater famly roller coaster Themed To My Friends Tiger & Pooh Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes ' '('Formerly as The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster 2002-2006) * Disney Junior Character Carousel '''- A playhouse disney themed carousel '''Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Stanley's Safari - A Dark Ride touring guests through different regions of the world, showing off their nature. There would also be an underwater section set in a 360 degree underwater tunnel. Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''PB&J Otter: Hoohaw Lake Cruise - A boat tour of Lake Hoohaw, the setting for PB&J Otter Map Info: TBA Openeing Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Out Of The Box: The Box Comes Alive '-''' 'A play area for kids themed around the clubhouse from Out Of The Box simaler to Curious George Goes to Town at Universal Studios Flordia '''Openeing Date:'March 1, 2002 * '''JoJo's Circus Academy - an attraction training kids to perform circus tricks. Openeing Date:'''March 3, 2004 * '''Little Einsteins: Historical Voyage - A Motion Simulator where the Little Einsteins voyage through the classical music and art from different historical periods.Openeing Date:'''March 8, 2005 '''Stores * Disney Junior Store - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Rolie Polie Olie TOY BOX - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Disney Junior Cafe - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Playhouse Disney Pizza C.O - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 Former '''Bountiful Valley Farms A Fram themed land Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land TBA Events * New Years Eve Celebration - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) * A Very Merry Christmas - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) Occurring Dates: 'November 16 -January 10. * [[Disney's Villains Revenge|'Disney's Villains Revenge]] - A Disney version of Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Map Info: '''Who said Disney isn't scary? When the sun sets, monsters, clowns, vampires, and more, come out to scare the daylights out guests. With haunted mazes, scare zones, shows, and rides in the dark, this will make you think twice about this being a "kids" park. Until you will save this park to see Fantasmic!, your a victory. (13 and up only. There are scenes with graphic violence, and swearing) '''Occurring dates: '''September 14 -November 2. Started first since Late September 2002 * '''Pixar Fest - TBA Occurring dates:'''April 13-Sept. 7, 2018. * '''TBA Incidents and Controversies * On June 9, 2006, A 18-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. autopsy by the Orange County's office concluded that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural The death was not believed to be related to the ride. * On July 30, 2007 glitch causes California Screamin to shut down, stranding over 25 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. * TBA Characters TBACategory:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks Category:New York City Category:New York Theme Parks Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:Disney Studio parks